Marry The Night
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Kelliot/Starkurt Elliott Gilbert/Kurt Hummel. Elliott comes home from a long day to find three messages on his answering machine, along with a surprise at his door soon after. Warning; obsessive Klaine shippers DO NOT READ! Oneshot, but may expand depending on reactions. Mature read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I've been absent. I apologize. New semester at school, new classes, less opportunity to jot down chapters for fics during class. Plus, more personal stuff none of you really care about, so I'll stop with the explanations on my own life. Back to the fic.**_

_**Yes, this is a one shot for Starkurt/Kelliot. Anyone who LOVES Klaine to the depths of their souls DO NOT READ! Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely in love with Klaine! They're unbelievably cute! But I don't recommend this to highly obsessed Klaine shippers. **_

_**If enough of you enjoyed this oneshot and would like me to expand on it, truth is I will only go as far as three to five chapters. My fics go too long and I have enough to work on lately. Can't wait until I can write all day most days in Summer so I can upload a lot faster... **_

_**Enough of that. Read. Review. Favorite. Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

><p>Sigh. Finally home.<p>

Despite the wonders of New York and spending time with the band, the ride home wasn't something I enjoyed. Especially at night. I mean Kurt's place was where we usually hung out, or the diner occasionally, which were both pretty far from my place. Plus it's not like I had someone to come home to in the end. I did have a roommate at the start of my living here, but he decided to live in a dorm and ditched. So now it's just me.

It wasn't bad though. I mean I had a good enough job for rent and enough money saved up to decorate the place the way I wanted. Plus, as weird as it may sound, I didn't exactly need to worry about clothes during my down time…

Hey. My house, my rules, my body and I look _damn_ good nude!

Like most days, today I could only spend some of the day with the band before I had to rush to class and then, work. All I really wanted to do was wet my hair down and pass out watching some random movie, happier than anything tomorrow was my day off! Now, first thing's first; shower time.

Shedding my jacket and tossing it to the couch, I walked towards my bedroom, a flashing light from my answering machine catching my eye. Since when did anyone leave voicemails these days…? Nonetheless I clicked the listen button and tugged my shirt off, turning up the volume before going to my room, tossing the shirt to the hamper.

'_You have 4 messages._' The automated woman on the machine called, '_Message 1…_'

"Elliott! It's Kurt. Are you busy? I was thinking… take out and a movie… if that's okay…? Call me when you get this… Bye."

I raised a brow, pulling my pants free and tossing them as well, boxers with them and, lastly, socks.

'_Next message…_'

"Hey, Elliott… Starchild… uhmmm, it's Kurt… again… Call me."

I paused momentarily, but soon enough I walked across the living room to the bathroom, slipping the necklace I kept hidden beneath my shirt off and setting it next to the sink.

'_Next message…_'

"Hey! Sorry to bother you like this. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe have a guy's night… Call me once you get this… It's Kurt, by the way…"

A smirk pulled at my lips with a chuckle, shaking my head before closing the door, turning the dial on the shower and waiting for the temperature to adjust. Once it had I slipped in, shutting the glass door behind me before dipping my head under the hot stream, almost moaning from the desired warmth. Finally.

A long while I just enjoyed the feel of hot water hitting my shoulders and running down my back, replacing the city's cold with pure bliss. As much as I was in complete heaven right now, I had to admit it ran #2 in my favorite parts of the day. Honestly, I had to say the best part of my day was seeing the band. Seeing Kurt. Since day 1, there was just something about him that… _entices_ me beyond anything. The way he walks, how he speaks, how passionately he feels about music and NYADA! And how strangely intimidating he was at first glance. Then there's his talent, his voice. The way he moves…

I… I had a thing for him. I _have_ a thing for him.

I grabbed the shampoo, squirting some of the contents in my hand before scrubbing it into my hair, tilting my head back.

But, of course, all odds against me. He has a boyfriend. Fiancé, actually! Some guy named… Brian… Bree… B.. Blaine! That's right. Blaine. Must be some hell of a guy, I guess. After all, they did _just_ graduate high school. Or wait. I think Kurt said the guy was still in school…? Whatever. Long story short, I have no chance. It shouldn't bother me, especially as much as it did!

In the background I could hear the last voicemail playing, muffled behind the door, but I wasn't really listening to it. I brought my head back beneath the stream, washing the contents out of my hair, the mouse and gel I'd been wearing washing away with my old spice shampoo. Once it was out I reached for my conditioner and began lathering it into my hair, brushing the strands back with my fingers before going for the bar of soap on the bottom shelf, rubbing it over my skin.

Honestly, I should just feel lucky I get to spend time with him, and I do! Since our first gig at Callbacks, we'd actually gotten pretty close. We've had movie nights with some classic Barbara Streisand works or Rocky Horror. High School Musical even! We've gone on so-called _adventures_ through the city. We've even done karaoke duets at the diner. A few nights he's even crashed at my place or vice versa from time to time.

Once I was finally washed and the water began running cold I turned the dial to off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. I brought it to my eyes, dabbing the moisture from my face before bringing it through my soaked black-dyed hair. Resting it over my head I grabbed my necklace off the counter and walked out, a slight splash of cold air touching my skin. I walked back to my room, setting the necklace on my nightstand before walking back to the bathroom, swiping my palm against the mirror to clear it before dropping the towel to the ground, grabbing the comb to brush my hair back.

There was a knock at the door.

I sighed, setting the comb down and grabbing the towel off the black and white tile floor, wrapping it loosely around my waist before walking out to the living room straight to the door. I gripped the handle, twisting it back and forth a billion times before it finally opened and I momentarily froze at the sight in front of me.

Red-eyed, his slender hands shaking while they held a white paper bag with the diner's label on the front, a faint, forced smile on his lips. But it faded the moment his eyes left mine, staring at my -_cough cough_- attire…

"I-I'm sorry…" he assured, blinking a handful of times, reverting his eyes to the side, "I called but-"

"It's fine." I smiled, huffing a faint laugh. Silence fell for a while as he stood in the hall, refusing to look at me.

Eventually he looked back to my chest, lifting the bag only slightly. "I… I brought veggie burgers." Then he shrugged, "Figured you didn't have time to cook anything… w-with your schedule and all… and I was on my way from work so…" Knowing I should just let the kid in already I stepped to the side, gesturing to the living room. He did as instructed, walking sideways to avoid touching me at all. I fought the urge to laugh, considering the look of his condition I knew it would be far exceeding inappropriate.

"You can just set it on the coffee table." I called, shutting the door before walking into my bedroom, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and slipping them on, tossing my towel to the hamper. With that I walked back out to the living room, seeing Kurt curled up on my pleather couch, knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. My eyes softened at the sight, walking past him to the kitchen, going into the first cabinet I passed, pulling out two clover-green plates and two waters from the fridge, walking back to the couch.

I set them all on the coffee table, looking to him and turning on my side, leaning against the couch. "What happened?" I asked, my voice soft.

His eyes dropped, "Nothing."

I huffed through my nose, reaching for his chin and gripping, turning his eyes to me. "You can't lie to me, even when you bring food." I assured, "Now tell me what happened."

He swatted my hand away, turning to the bag of food, "Look. Can we just eat and watch something?"

I gripped his chin again, pulling him slightly closer, "Why don't you want to tell me?" I asked, eyes softening further, "Did something happen at school? Did you and Rachel fight?"

"No and no." he sneered, "Now can we just eat our burgers and watch a movie?" Again he swatted my hand, moving to the other side of the couch and curling up again. I sighed, faint, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere trying to force him. Kurt wasn't one to admit anything when pestered into it, especially when he was angry. I knew that in the semi-short time knowing him. Plus it had been a really long day and I didn't have the energy to fight. So I grabbed the remote and switched into Netflix, going straight to the '_strong female lead'_ portion. "How about something scary instead?"

Both brows furrowed to their furthest extent, looking to him in confusion. "_You_ like scary movies…?" He nodded, eyes on the television. "Since when?"

"Does it matter?" he hissed, looking to me finally. That's when I saw it. The pain. The longing. The anger. Every emotion he felt dancing in his eyes. Still, I looked back to the screen, going to the horror section until I landed on some paranormal activity thing and leaned on my side, getting comfortable as I rested my head on my fist.

From time to time I'd take a glance over at Kurt, who at some point moved a little closer. Then a little more. I didn't say anything, didn't react. Not even when he was just a mere inch from me. Then my eyes almost flew wide when he was suddenly reclined comfortably against me, head rested on my arm. At that point I finally looked to him, raising a brow. "Uhmm… Kurt?"

His eyes lifted, something glistening inside, shadowing the other emotions. A long moment I only stared at him, trying to piece together his sudden change in behavior. I didn't understand it. His eyes alternated between mine and my lips, going in almost a triangular motion, sitting up a little to get closer as he started slowly leaning in.

His lips brushed mine, ghosting a kiss and I froze for a second. He leaned further, lips pressing just a little more into mine and my eyes fell shut, starting to move in sync with his. I turned on my back, our kiss deepening only a little, my hand coming to cup his cheek as he slowly began climbing on top of me, straddling my hips. His hands rested on my chest, opening his mouth a little, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue inside to dance with his. This had to be a dream. It had to be. This wasn't happening. Kurt was…

No.

I pulled away, staring at him in shock, the lingering taste of his lips making mine tingle. He whined from the loss, leaning in again but I backed further, the shaded glisten in his eyes beginning to fade to hurt and confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sat up, slipping out from under him and grabbing the quilt hanging on the back of the couch, covering my exposed chest. "What do you mean '_what's wrong_'?" I hissed, "You have a boyfriend. A _fiancé_! A fiancé who is coming to our gig in one week!"

"Actually, I don't." he retorted, falling silent as his gaze drifted, sitting back once more, "Not anymore." I could see tears slowly building in his eyes while mine softened, sitting on the couch once more.

"What?" I whispered, scooting a little closer. "What happened? Did you guys fight or something?"

"We did fight." He replied, "And things always end up my fault in the end." I frowned at the allegation, wrapping the quilt over my shoulders and reaching for his hand, resting mine on top. He brought his other hand to his eye, wiping his tears. "I-I was never there for him. I was too busy out here for myself. I.. It's my fault for what he did-"

"Hey." I called gently, cupping his cheek once more, turning him to look at me. "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"He cheated." He whimpered, "He missed every one of our performances because he was with someone else. He cheated again and again all because _I_ wasn't there. It's my fault! If I'd never come back out here, if I'd stayed back home he wouldn't-" I took his head in both hands, pulling him back to look at me.

"Listen to me, Kurt." I stated, staring deep into his eyes, "None of this is your doing. Do you get that? None of it. It doesn't matter where you were at any time." He stared at me in disbelief, shaking his head in my hands while I fought to keep my voice calm. "_He's_ the one who cheated. _He's_ the one who caused this. Not you. And I bet you anything he's wallowing in his own self-pity because he lost the most wonderful, most talented guy he's ever known." He tried to pull away from me, but I let go of his face and wrapped my arms around him, pulling the grieving boy into my chest.

Eventually his arms snaked around me, curling close as possible into me while tears continuously fell from his eyes, sobbing into my skin. I didn't speak. I only held him, petting his hair while I listened to the almost silent sobs falling off his lips. He lifted his face, tucking it into my neck and wrapping his arms over my shoulders, sobs fading as tears still flowed. When lips pressed to my skin my eyes fell shut and his kisses deepened, climbing on me once more.

"Kurt…" I breathed, biting back a moan as he nipped my neck once, kisses deepening. "What are you…?" He pulled away from my neck, kissing me again. Hard. I growled into his lips, hands gripping at his shirt as he slipped his tongue inside, tangling with mine in a rough, passionate battle for dominance. I didn't matter who was winning though. Neither of us seemed to care who won anyway. And when I felt a hand press over my growing bulge, I couldn't fight any longer.

In a rush I tackled Kurt to the other end of the couch, kissing him hard enough I had to be bruising his lips, hips rolling into his only once. But it brought the most blissful moan from his pulsing lips, arching into me. He lifted his arms as I rushed to pull his shirt off, kissing him again, then his neck, gripping tight on his slender hips. "Please. Elliot, please!" He whined, legs wrapping around me as his hips bucked up, pressing into mine. I hissed from the pressure, nipping harshly on his neck before pulling away again, kissing him again.

I stood to my feet holding him to me with his legs secure around my waist, walking quickly into the bedroom and laying him down on the bed, lips never leaving his. He moaned and whined into my lips, reaching for the waistband of my pants and tugging them down. I impatiently started to undo his belt and pants, roughly pulling them down as fast as I possibly could, cupping over his boxers where a bulge was growing rapidly and rubbing slowly.

He pulled away from my lips in a startled moan, throwing his head back. But before I could ruin the night for both of us I withdrew my hand, gripping his tight white boxers and pulling them down fast, tossing them into the abyss. Then I froze, staring at the beauty beneath me. His eyes cracked open, staring at me in a daze. "What's wrong?" he breathed, reaching a hand into my hair.

My eyes softened, dropping to his chest as I whispered, "Are you sure?" I asked, looking back to him. A long moment he laid in silence staring up at me, but eventually he nodded, gripping my hair and pulling me down, kissing me softly. Sweetly. I moaned into his lips before pulling away, reaching into the drawer of my nightstand for a small tube, looking back to Kurt. "Spread your legs for me." I whispered.

He did as told, biting the corner of his lip while he watched me squirt the clear liquid onto my fingers, dropping my hand between his legs. "What are you..?" He breathed, making me pause at the question, my eyes drifting to meet his once more. Had he never had prep before? Was _Mr. Perfect_ that clueless to bedroom activity? Were they into that kinda stuff or...?

Or was this Blaine not as great as made out to be?

My eyes softened further, cupping his cheek and leaning in, kissing him slow, tender, lingering as long as possible. I felt his knuckles brush my skin as one of his hands rested on my cheek, kissing back just as soft. Pulling away slightly I whispered against his lips, eyes opening halfway, "Do you trust me?" Almost instant he nodded and I kissed him again, rubbing one finger over the tight ring of his entrance.

He gasped against my lips, arching slightly while I teased him, my body hovering over his. Pressing my forehead to his I slipped one finger into him, watching his back arch further into me, his hand moving behind my head and gripping a good handful of my hair, breath fallen heavy. I waited a moment before slowly pulling it out, watching his eyes squeeze shut, grip tightening in my hair as he bit his bottom lip. "It's okay, Kurt." I assured, slowly moving my finger in and out of him, "Just relax."

"I'm sorry." He breathed and I raised a brow. "It's not like I've done this before..."

"Stop apologizing," I said softly, "It's not your fault you've never been prepped before..."

Biting the corner of his lip his eyes drifted, "It's more than that..." He muttered and my finger froze inside him, raising a thick brow as I pulled further away. "I've never..."

"What? Had sex...?" I assumed, staring down at him, watching him scoff as his eyes rolled.

"Of course I've had sex!" He huffed, "I've had sex a few times. Blaine always told me how great I was-" he stopped himself, looking back to me. My expression faded with realization and I froze for a moment.

"You mean...?" He nodded, staring timidly at me. "So he's a..." Again he nodded, fighting at a smile that eventually spread across his face which was turning a dark pink. I followed and suddenly we were in a haze of laughter, my head resting against his shoulder and his arms wrapping around my neck, chests continually brushing each other while we laughed uncontrollably. "I don't understand that. He's so-"

"I know!" He laughed, throwing his head back. But when we finally began to calm down silence fell over us and our smiles faded, laying there.

I pulled away from his neck, staring wearily at him. "You don't want to go through with this… Do you?" I whispered, withdrawing my finger and wiping my hand on the bottom sheet, sitting up.

His eyes widened and he reached for me, sitting halfway up, "No, I want this." He assured, shuffling closer, "Elliott, right now I want this more than anything. I need it!" My jaw clenched and I swallowed, slipping from the bed and grabbing my pajama pants off the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not a substitute for Blaine." I stated, turning back to him, "I'm not the guy who temporarily fixes broken hearts with meaningless sex. I have feelings, human emotions." His eyes widened as I fought back tears. "And I think you should leave now if that's all you want from me, because I can't do this." As I gripped tight on my pants, about to leave the room a hand suddenly grabbed my forearm and I turned, watching tears flow down his cheeks once more. My eyes widened and on instinct I cupped his face in my hands, "No, Kurt. Please don't cry." I pulled him into my arms, holding him close.

Slender arms wrapped around my waist, fingers digging only slightly into my back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whimpered, "It's not what I meant when I said I wanted this. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

Softly I shushed him, running one hand into his thick brunette locks, "I don't hate you. It's okay. Please stop crying." A long while we were like that, one arm wrapped over his shoulders, the other in his hair with his wrapped around my torso and gripping between my shoulder blades. Eventually I had to speak with only one thing on my mind. "What did you mean?"

He pulled away to stare up at me, my hands moving to cup his face, using my thumbs to wipe beneath his eyes. "You said _this_ wasn't what you meant when you said you wanted this." I whispered, brushing some loose strands from his face, "What did you mean?"

His eyes softened, sitting up on his knees as his hands left my back and one cupped my cheek, the other on my chest. He leaned in, his shaken breath fanning my lips the closer he got. His lips brushed mine and my eyes slipped shut, kissing him softly, slowly. Our kiss deepened and he leaned back, pulling me back on the bed and climbing on top of him once more. "You." He whispered against my lips and I pulled away, his eyes softening, "I want you." My eyes widened. But not in fear or anything like that. More awe than anything.

"You're sure?" I whispered, "It's your first time being taken. I can't take that from you if you're not ready." He nodded, reaching both hands into my hair and tugging me down, kissing me sweetly. "Kurt-" I muttered against his lips before he kissed me again, a little harder. "Kurt, wa-" he kissed me again, harder, moaning needy into my lips. I pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him into the mattress not hard but firm enough to hold him there, pulling away. "I'm going to take this slow. Okay?" Panting heavily he nodded, watching as I spread his legs, trailing my fingers over his inner thighs to calm him. But his breath didn't lighten any. I could understand though. The last time Blaine had been in the city had been.. No less than six months. Maybe more. I could only guess how deprived he had to be.

But I'd take it slow, make it last. This had to be special.

Slicking my fingers again my hand fell between his legs, eyes softening while I stared into his eyes, "Are you ready?" I whispered, waiting until he nodded before slipping two fingers inside this time. His eyes squeezed shut, biting hard on his bottom lip as a faint whimper left his lips, gripping tight on my hair. "Don't hold back." I assured, leaning in and kissing him soft, teasing his lips with my tongue. His lips parted enough for my tongue to slip in, dancing with his, a moan falling off his lips into mine while I pumped my fingers within him, adding a third once I felt necessary.

Suddenly he arched, a loud moan rolling off his lips, tugging roughly on my hair which only brought a growl to roll in my throat, punching my fingers once. He arched further, tugging again.

Knowing I couldn't wait any longer I removed my fingers, hearing him whine at the loss before I kissed him again. I pulled away and reached for the drawer that held my condoms, only to retrieve an empty box. "Shit." I hissed, slipping from the bed to the nightstand, searching but with no avail. I looked through each drawer with panic, then under the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, lifting himself on his forearms and staring down at me.

"I'm out of condoms." I explained, frowning up at him. His eyes drifted a moment before coming back to me.

His voice softened, "Are you... Are you clean?" He asked, making my eyes widen.

"Kurt, I-" I started.

"Answer the question." His voice raised, firm, but demanding. "Are you clean?"

Jaw clenched only a moment, my eyes fell to his elbow, "Yes." I answered, "My last checkup was yesterday. What about you?"

He swallowed, nodding, "Last check was this morning." After a moment he laid back once more, looking to me and reaching a hand. My eyes softened once more, standing to my feet before getting back into bed, kissing him again.

But I pulled away after a quick moment to stare at him again, "Are you sure? I won't push you-"

"I'm sure." He replied, cupping my cheek. "I'm ready." With that he pulled me down, kissing me soft. I kissed back effortlessly as it deepened, my hands leaving soothing strokes to keep him calm, coming to his hips. Then his thighs. He moaned into my lips, both hands reaching into my hair while I spread his legs, shifting so my hips were close to his. I reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and squeezed some more of the contents on my hand, lips never breaking from his as I lathered my now throbbing member, hissing into his lips at the touch.

I pulled away again, forehead rested on his as I released myself, breath fallen heavy as my head began to spin. "This is going to hurt." I breathed, heavy eyes opening to stare into his, "A lot." He didn't speak. He only nodded, kissing me again, hard. I positioned myself, hearing a needy moan pass from his lips into mine just before I began to push.

Stars constantly invaded my vision before my eyes squeezed shut while I pushed, almost deaf to anything around me. All I was aware of was the almost impossible tightness surrounding my dick, and the faint, cracked voice of Kurt's cries and whimpers. When I was more than halfway in I stopped, heavy eyes opening once more to look at him and widening once I noticed the single tear falling down the side of his face.

Cupping his face in both hands I leaned close, accidentally pushing just a little further and he threw his head back, voice cracking as he cried out, hands leaving my hair to tug furiously at the sheets. One hand fell to his chest, the other still on his cheek, I froze above him, watching his cries fade while whimpers still fell, his eyes squeezing shut before fluttering. "Kurt?" I whispered, his heavy eyes drifting to meet mine while I brushed his hair from his face, eyes softening, "Baby, are you okay?"

He nodded, panting heavy while his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down some. "Keep going." He breathed, his eyes heavy, "I'll be okay, just..." He paused a long moment, pulling me a little closer as he swallowed, "don't stop." I didn't question him further.

I nodded, pulling his arms from my neck and resting them to surround his head on the pillow, my palms trailing down his arms until meeting his own, fingers lacing with his. "I'll go slow." I whispered, "Just relax. It'll hurt a lot more if you don't." He only nodded and I kissed him again, lingering a long while as he somewhat sunk into the sheets, moaning into my lips.

Once he'd relaxed enough I started pushing, his lips tearing from mine as his grip tightened on my hands, arching into me. I didn't stop, as dearly as I wanted to. He told me not to stop. If I kept stopping he'd never get to experience the pleasure of this moment. I couldn't deny him that. I could feel his short nails digging into my knuckles, whimpers leaving his lips with every few heavy breaths.

Once I was, finally, fully sheathed inside him, my hips pressed tight against his backside I stopped, letting out a long breath I'd been holding, my forehead resting on his. I waited there while he adjusted, his muscles tightening and loosening constantly on my shaft like a rhythm, eyes squeezed shut.

When his eyes finally opened he blinked a handful of times, eyes drifting along the ceiling a while before finally coming to meet mine. A long moment of silence lingered and we only stared at one another, heavy breaths falling back and forth between us. "Is that all?" He finally spoke and I raised a brow before smirking, a chuckle falling off my lips.

"You were expecting more...?" I asked, staring wearily at him.

"Very much the opposite, actually." He huffed, "Much... _Much_ less..." I laughed soft, kissing the very tip of his nose. "Answer the question, Gilbert." He chuckled, pecking my chin.

"I think that's all." I assured with a teasing smile, kissing his lips. He moaned, kissing me again just as I went to pull away, deepening soon enough.

"Keep going." He muttered against my lips, my eyes opening to stare into his once more. "Keep going." He repeated, eyes alternating between mine and I nodded, lips moving to his neck. My hips bucked, shoving even further into him and he threw his head back, crying out. I pulled out about half an inch before slowly pushing back in, a soft cry coming from him. I kept a slow pace, pulling out a little further every five or so thrusts.

Then, just once, I thrust fast, deep, hitting a spot that made him arch far into me, a single cry of pleasure rolling off his tongue. Found it.

Again I stopped, watching as his eyes eventually fluttered open to stare wide at me, like he'd never expected the sudden change. I only leaned in again, kissing him hard and thrusting again, his hands squeezing mine. I pulled away and tucked my face in his neck, keeping a slow pace of soft yet deep thrusts, pulling moans and whines from his lips with each thrust.

I sped up only a little, which made his legs wrap tight around my waist, pulling me just a little deeper, making him arch further. Nipping harsh at his skin a low growl rolled in my chest from the tightness, the pleasure, the sounds of Kurt's moans echoing off the walls before coming back to us. That was what hardened me further. The sounds I could pull from my partner. The pleasure I was causing them. The way they clutched to me.

The passion and the love.

Suddenly his muscles constricted around me and he arched painfully, crying out as white splattered both his and my stomach and chest and gripping my hands tight as possible. I pulled away from his neck, staring in pure amazement and awe. His face was written with exhaustion and pleasure, hands eventually loosening on mine as he melted back into the sheets, breathing heavy once more.

His head lolled to the right, eyes fluttering but not quite opening. My eyes softened while I only watched him, hovering while still buried deep within him. "Kurt..." I breathed.

After I spoke his fluttering eyes finally opened, turning his head to look at me. After a moment his heavy eyes widened as he stared up at me, his hands slipping from beneath mine to cup over his face, shaking his head. "Oh god." He whimpered.

My eyes softened and I frowned, my hands coming to rest at his sides. "Kurt?" I whispered, leaning closer "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so so sorry." He muttered. "I'm so sorry!"

"Baby, what are you sorry for?" I asked, my hands coming up to loosely grip his forearms. "Tell me. Please."

"I came too soon." He replied, his voice only slightly muffled beneath his hands. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

My frown soon morphed to a smile, chuckling soft as my eyes slipped shut, shaking my head. "You know," I chuckled, eyes opening once more, "you really scared me a moment..."

I watched as his pointer and middle on both hands parted, only slightly revealing his big brown eyes. "You..." His hands parted to reveal his flushed face, hovering. "You're not... You're not mad?" I laughed again, harder, shaking my head as I cupped his face.

"What reason do I have to be mad?" I asked, "It's not exactly uncommon for the bottom to come premature his first time."

"But you..." He tried to protest, "What about you? I ruined..." Immediately I knew what he was trying to say and I leaned in again, kissing him sweetly, lingering a few moments more. When I pulled away, I moved to his jaw, then his neck. "Elliott..." he breathed as I pulled away to look at him.

"I'm not angry." I assured, cupping his cheek, "It's nothing you could control." I kissed him again, briefly, "I'm gonna pull out now, okay? It's gonna hurt a little." I warned. He nodded while I sat up a little, gripping the base of my member with one hand, his hip in the other. As I slowly pulled out my eyes squeezed shut, a low moan falling off my lips from the tight ring of ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to slam back into him over and over again. But he was done for the night. I couldn't force him.

After the head was finally out I kissed him again, moaning into his lips. But I pulled away soon enough and went to slip from the bed before two small hands gripped my wrist and I looked back to him. "Where are you going?" He asked, still laid on his back.

My eyes softened, "I'll be back. You just rest."

"What about... Your...?" He asked, gesturing to the throbbing '_object_' between my legs.

"Just rest, baby." I assured, "I'll take care of it." Turning to leave again he tugged at my arm and I looked back to him eyes rolling with a slight smirk. "I'm not going to bed with a fucking boner."

"I know." He whispered, tugging again. Something gleamed in his eyes then, catching me off guard by the familiar look. Nothing I've seen from Kurt before, but other guys. Sometimes girls... "Come here." He whispered. I did as told, still holding my throbbing cock in one hand as I climbed over him, kissing him once more.

I gasped, pressing my forehead to his as a hand wrapped around my shaft, stroking me slow but firm. A moan left my lips, tucking my face into his neck once more and nipping at the skin, supporting myself on my forearms. He moaned tired while I peppered his throat with kisses, stroking me a little faster. I pulled away from his neck and kissed him semi-hard, bucking into his hand and moaning into his lips.

He tried to keep his grip firm, but with exhaustion pulling at him it would loosen after a few seconds. Noticing his fading strength I wrapped my hand over his, tightening a little while I helped him move, continuing to moan into his lips.

After a long moment white flashed my vision and a loud moan fell off my lips as they pulled from his, forehead resting on his while I bucked hard into our hands, releasing onto his stomach and chest, mixing with his own.

Releasing my shaft eventually, I rested comfortably on top of him, his hands falling to his sides. When I lifted myself a little I reached to the nightstand for a couple tissues and used them to wipe him off before myself, tossing it to the trash which missed. I didn't care at this point. "Elliott...?" He breathed and I looked to him, cupping his cheek once more, "How... How many guy have you... You know..." My brow twitched and I leaned in once more, kissing him sweetly.

I climbed off him and laid on my side next to his limp body, kissing his shoulder. "Three." I answered, "But all of those started out as relationships before and only once have I bottomed." He turned his head to me, eyes scanning over my fully exposed body while I reached for the covers, pulling them over us.

"Did you..." He drifted, not meeting my gaze even a moment, "love them?" My eyes softened to an extent, gripping his chin and turning his head.

I leaned in, kissing him soft but deep, pulling close as possible. When I pulled away I was only slightly hovering over him, eyes still as soft, "Yes I loved them." I whispered, "I've never slept with anyone I didn't love." His eyes widened some, but not out of fear or anything. His hand lifted to my face, trying his best to hold it there while he only stared, his entire body ridden with exhaustion, as much as he fought against it. "Go to sleep, baby." I whispered, leaning in once more to kiss the tip of his nose but as soon as I went to pull away both his arms lazily wrapped around my neck and he pulled me further, kissing my lips.

"Okay." He whispered against my lips, loosening his arms until they fell at his sides once more. "Goodnight." He whispered as I slipped off him, laid on my side while he turned to face me, curling close. It didn't take long for him to drift. I, on the other hand, took a little while. Millions of thoughts swam about my head with no answers.

Was this the right thing?

Did Kurt really want me? Or was he using me and I was too foolish to realize it?

What if he makes up with Blaine the next morning?!

Or what if this could really work?

If it did, how would it effect the band?

You know what, fuck it. If it works, it works. Am I right?

But that doesn't solve the fear if I really was just temporary.

Kurt was my friend. One if my closest friends now! He was a good guy. He didn't do things like this!

Finally deciding to ignore my thoughts for the time being, my eyes drifted shut while I held onto his smaller frame, eventually drifting into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?! Love it? Hate me for it? Should I leave as a oneshot or expand a few chapters? Leave a review because those are truly the best parts of my day. Now to wait for Glee's Return...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meant to upload yesterday, but something went wrong and the site kept crashing before I had the chance. Thankfully it's working now! This chapter is in Kurt's POV and takes place in the morning after. Mostly kinda cute, but be warned... **_

_**Anyways, read and review on whether or not you enjoyed this, because your guys' opinions really matter or else I wouldn't be on here. also, tell me whether a third chapter should be added! Enough of my blabbing. Just read and review.**_

* * *

><p>Eyes fluttering open the light from the windows blinded me a long while. I blinked a handful of times until the room was only blurred. A low moan came from behind me and I turned my head as far possible. Elliot...<p>

At some point in the night I must have turned over, seeing as now my entire backside was rested against his front, his one arm wrapped securely around me with his hand on my chest, the other stretched beneath the pillow my head rested on. I didn't remember anytime waking up or even falling asleep this closely knitted together with Blaine.

But Elliot wasn't Blaine. And that fact wasn't a bad thing.

I felt so much warmer and safer in Elliot's arms. His warmth was foreign, but so much better. To be honest I didn't want to move from this position. Ever.

Another low moan came from him as I turned away, his arm tightening around me and soon, tender lips on the back of my neck. My eyes fell shut at the touch, a smile pulling at my lips, hand drifting from the sheets over his hand. Our fingers laced, his legs brushing over mine while he shifted, his kiss deepening only a little. "_Morning_." I hummed, turning my head.

He gripped my chin, tender, pulling from my neck and lifting himself, hovering over me slightly and staring into my eyes. He leaned in, ghosting a kiss to my lips. I tried to deepen it, but he pulled away before I could, smirking lightly. "Morning." I smiled at the reply, turning on my back.

Stars danced in my vision and I arched slightly, a whimper falling as I bit my bottom lip. I cringed at the pain, but soon warm hands cupped my face, thumbs brushing over my skin to soothe me. My eyes fluttered open eventually, staring up at his softened blue eyes. He leaned in again, leaving a kiss to my forehead, my cheeks, chin and nose before my lips. I immediately relaxed once his lips pressed to mine, my hands coming to rest over his and slipping my fingers between his own.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "You okay?" He asked, staring kindly into my eyes.

"Yeah." I breathed, squeezing his hand a moment. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Just..." He whispered, pulling away, "just take it slow." I nodded and he leaned in again, leaving one last slow tender kiss on my lips.

Pulling away he climbed over me then to the floor on his feet, grabbing my white boxers off the floor and setting them on my chest. I grabbed them and pulled the covers away, carefully slipping them on, wincing whenever I'd move my hips just a little too fast. But once they were on I relaxed once more, glancing over to Elliott who now had pajama pants on walking to me, slipping one arm beneath my mid-back and the other my legs.

Next thing I was in his arms held to his chest, being carried out of the bedroom into the living room and set gingerly on the large brown leather couch. With that he walked to the closet behind the couch by the bathroom and pulled out a large black blanket, returning to the couch. He sat next to me and turned, pulling me close while he laid back, draping the blanket as high as my shoulders once we were nestled in, my chest against his. He grabbed the remote off the end table as my eye caught the bag of food I brought from the diner, which we never actually got to eat. "I should put those in the fridge. Maybe we can have them for lunch." He mused, slipping out from beneath me and grabbing the bag and plates off the coffee table, walking across to the kitchen and setting them in the fridge. "Want some coffee?"

"You _do_ have the best coffee." I mused with a smile and he turned to me, eyes softening as a tender smile pulled at his lips. With that he walked to the coffee maker and got started. I curled up on the couch as I watched him, "What are you doing today?" I asked.

His back to me he shrugged, "Sundays are my day off, so I usually do whatever." He explained, turning and walking back to the couch with two navy blue mugs. He set them on the coffee table before getting comfy once more, pulling my back to his chest. I grabbed his mug, black, holding it up for him to take before taking my own, a light creamy blend. I guess we'd spent so much time together, he knew exactly how I took my coffee down to the very last grain of sugar. "We could hang out here or go do something..." He continued, taking a sip before setting his mug back down, wrapping both arms around me.

I relaxed into his chest, taking a sip, eyes slipping shut a moment from the rich taste. I set it next to his, turning back to the tv and leaning back, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head, lingering longer than necessary. I didn't mind, though. I tilted my head back to look at him, kissing his chin. He looked to me, staring a long moment with such soft eyes. Reaching up, I cupped his cheek, eyes dropping to his lips, then back to his eyes, watching as he began leaning in. But just as his lips brushed mine he froze, whispering soft, "Maybe we should shower..."

"Didn't you have one last night?" I breathed, looking to his lips and eyes once more.

"That was different." he smirked, brushing the tip of my nose with his own, "I didn't have you to join me then." I smiled, reaching my hand past his cheek into his jet black locks and pulling him closer, kissing him soft. Soon enough he deepened it, his arms tightening around me a moment.

He pulled away from my lips, diving for my neck to leave deep kisses and teasing nips. I moaned at the touch, tugging once on his hair, only making him nip hard once on the skin and making me arch. "You'll have to-_hnnng_- carry me." I moaned. Just as I spoke though, he disappeared from behind me and suddenly I was in the air once more, only now my legs were locked on his waist, arms on his shoulders, forehead rested on his. "What a waste of coffee." I teased.

"Fuck the coffee." He retorted, walking into the bathroom and setting me on the chair next to the square walk-in shower. I waited while he turned the dial and adjusted the temperature, a nice steam escaping little by little. With that he turned back to me, his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in. He kissed me sweetly, lingering a while as he reached for my underwear, tugging it off. While he did that I gripped the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them down as far as I could reach, letting them drop the rest of the way. He cupped my cheek, our kiss deepening as he stepped out of his pants, sliding my boxers off and dropping it to the tile floor.

Soon I was in the air once more, safe in his embrace, holding to him as he walked into the shower, shutting the glass door behind us. Next thing I was against the wall, Elliot's lips on mine and one hand beneath my thigh and the other reaching for a bar of soap. I moaned, both from his taste and the warm water running down my skin. His lips moved to my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin a few times before he pulled away, bringing the bar to my skin. I relaxed as he ran the soap over my skin, resting my head on his as he cleansed me. Time to time he'd steal tender pecks and slight nips, pulling tired moans from my lips before he set the bar back down, running his hand over my chest.

I arched into his touch a little as his fingers brushed over my nipple and he momentarily paused. "Kurt..." He breathed, kissing me again. I moaned into his lips, one hand drifting down his chest and stomach, fingers brushing over the head of his already hard member. He growled into my lips, hand drifting along my thigh and suddenly a finger was pushing into me.

My lips tore from his as I threw my head into the wall, crying soft. My hand fell further to wrap around his shaft, stroking him slow, moaning and crying out faint while his finger moved within me, arching when a second digit was added. "Elliott..." I moaned as his lips moved to my neck once more.

"Want me to stop?" he murmured into my skin, punching a third into me. A soft cry fell off my lips, tugging hard on his hair with my free hand, tightening my grip a little with the other, stroking just a little faster. He growled against my skin, punching his fingers once more before pulling out. "Last chance to back out." He breathed, gripping my wrist and pulling it from his cock, resting my arm on his shoulder.

"Don't..." I breathed and his arm froze in the middle of reaching for something on the shelf. "Don't stop." I breathed, reaching my hand into his wet hair and gripping, eyes fluttering open to stare at him. His eyes softened, reaching for the shelf once more and retrieving a small bottle of clear liquid.

"You're sure?" He asked, voice soft. I nodded, pulling my head from the wall and leaning down, kissing him sweetly. He moaned soft into my lips, blindly squirting the clear liquid on his hand and soon I felt another moan vibrate on my lips, a faint squelching sound meshing with the calming hot downpour. "I need you to relax now, okay?" He breathed against my lips, wiping his hand on his thigh as my forehead rested on his. He pulled away from the wall slightly to pull me down some, the head of his member pressing between my cheeks, but not prodding. On instinct almost, I tightened on air practically, but his eyes fell a tick heavier at the reaction, kissing me again.

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, he started pushing into me and I cried into his lips, one hand gripping tight on his hair, the other digging my nails into his shoulder. The pain. The stretch. Being filled, filled by Elliott's size. To be honest, it was torture. But if it meant I'd be feeling the... Ecstasy I felt last night...

It was worth it.

Once he was fully encased within me, hips pressed tight to my backside, he let out a low growl and I bit hard on my lip, whimpering soft. "Kurt." He called softly and soon a hand rested on my cheek, my eyes cracking open a little. When I saw his face, how tender the look in his eyes were... "Baby, don't worry. It's okay, I'm here."

My hand drifted from his hair to his shoulder, moving along his long arms and eventually resting over his hand on my cheek, turning my head to kiss the side of his palm. "I'm all right." I breathed, leaning into his touch & looking to him once more. He leaned in, kissing my jaw, then my neck, hand moving past my cheek into my hair before pulling away, moving to my lips. I moaned into his lips, reaching my hand into his hair once more.

He pulled out a little and I tore from his lips, crying out, his hand stopping my skull from slamming into the wall this time. When he thrust back in I arched as a cry lodged itself in my throat, eyes wide with the sudden stars that danced in them. That was much faster than I'd expected.

He pulled out, a little further, then thrust again, repeating the process over and over, making me arch little by little each slow thrust, all until everything but the head was out and he froze. When he did my eyes fluttered open to stare at him in a haze of pleasure. He didn't speak. He only stood there holding me, waiting for some indication to keep going. After a long moment I nodded, resting my forehead on his.

He thrust again, fast and hard, and I threw my head back once more, stars dancing in my eyes as a cry of pure pleasure tore from my lungs, echoing throughout the small space. He thrust again, deep, causing me to arch far into him, my hands digging at his back and my heels into his thighs. He sped up only a little, but it caused more stars to dance in my eyes and ecstasy throughout my body. I was clutching at him, pulling him deeper, closer. As if I still wasn't close enough to him.

I dove for his lips once more, moaning into them as he sped more. His hand fell from my head to my chest, pulling from my lips and moving to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I moaned loudly and he sped further, thrusting harder. All to soon I felt a familiar tightness in my lower- _EH HEM_- regions.

I was close.

"Elliott, I'm-" I cut off as he hit that spot within me, hard, throwing my head back as white painted my vision. I didn't cum though. But, god, if he did that again, I surely would. I almost screamed from the immense pleasure that single movement caused, arching far into him. "Oh god!" I whined when he started thrusting fast as possible, surely drawing blood with my nails lashing across this back. "Fuck, _please_!" I cried.

At my plead he thrust harder, harder than I could imagine possible. But the pain was almost nothing. I was so close, so dangerously close, I was even begging for the pain, drawing him deeper and closer and moaning if I was in some cheap tacky porn video until-

* * *

><p>"Kurt?!"<p>

"Kurt, please. Open your eyes, baby. Are you okay?"

Elliott...

"C'mon, Kurt, open your eyes. I'm right here. _Please_."

Answering to his plead, my heavy eyes fluttered, finding it almost impossible to crack. My breath heavy, weakly trying to make a fist with my hands. I felt so weak. Had I passed out or something?

A warm, wet hand rested on my face and I turned my head to lean into it, eyes finally cracking open some. He was blurry, I didn't care. I was just trying to find out what happened. "I'm okay. I just..." I replied soft, shifting a little. The moment I did though I hissed, biting my bottom lip. He was still in me. Wait. Did I...?

"It's okay, baby. Just don't move." He assured, waiting frozen for me to accommodate. Nonetheless I nodded, resting my forehead on his. "Just relax." He breathed and soon he was slowly pulling out. It stung a lot at first, but not as bad as last night. After a second it only felt strange, then I relaxed once he was finally out, breath fallen heavy with my suddenly faded strength.

Peppering my face and neck with such tender kisses before he pulled away and my eyes opened once more to find a kind smile on his face. "Wanna wash off?" he asked. A smile pulled at my lips, one hand drifting from his back to his forehead, my fingertips brushing the soaked bunches of hair from his face. After a while my eyes softened, leaaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter &amp; this fic, and if I should move on to chapter 3, which will most likely be in Elliott's POV... While we wait, I'll just watch the preview for next Tuesday's Glee over and over again!<strong>_

_**Oh and one other thing. Am I the only one imagining instead of a guitar shop, those two singing 'I believe in a thing called love' while in bed or in a shower together? Would make one hell of a music video...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this chapter is kind of a double-feature, since it has two different POV's. To be honest, Next chapter will be too, but I'm probably only going to go two more chapters, not including this one. Anyways, PLEASE leave a review after you finish reading this chapter, because that's the very BEST part of my day, seeing what you all think of this fic! **_

_**One last thing, this first half is in ****Elliott's POV...**_

* * *

><p>The whole day was spent relaxing on the couch in pajama pants. Kurt lay comfortably on top of me, his chest to my stomach, arms crossed over my chest with his head rested on top, one of my hands rested on his back over the blanket covering us. Despite the fact the sun was almost set, Kurt had long past drifted and, other than a sound of the tv, the air was filled with his light, somewhat calming snores. To be honest, it was kind of adorable...<p>

I wanted to stay in this moment long as possible. But, with my luck...

I mentally hissed at the knocking at the door, wanting only for the person outside to just go away and let me be alone with this beautiful creature. Nonetheless I carefully slipped out from under him, replacing the pillow from behind me beneath his head. Kissing his temple before I pulled away, walking to the door and pulling the chain lock free, turning the knob.

The last person I expected to show up was the man who'd caused all this.

Tears falling from his swollen eyes and staining his red face, shaking just as Kurt was last night, his usually gelled hair a curled mess. His eyes refused to fully meet mine. He was more staring at my neck than my face and it made me start to wonder whether or not there were marks. "Hey." He muttered, voice lower than I'd usually heard him speak, "Elliott, right?" Jaw clenched slightly, I nodded, closing the door slightly and moving to an angle that he wouldn't see Kurt sleeping on the couch. "I-I'm sorry if I'm intruding on anything. I just..." His eyes dropped a moment, then lifted some, "Rachel gave me your address... Uhm... Have-have you talked to Kurt at all? Has he been here at any point? It's important."

Playing along, I stepped out a little, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did something happen?"

He shrugged, eyes drifting a little, "We... Had a fight. Now he's not answering my phone calls or returning my texts. I got here earlier today to see him, but Rachel and Santana haven't seen him. I even called his dad to be sure, but no one has heard from him since yesterday and I'm really worried now." Finally his eyes met mine and I could fully see the distress in his pupils, "So I figured he could be with you, since he talks of you so often..."

I swallowed after he finished, shifting to my left hip as I looked to the floor a moment, "He stopped by last night and we talked, then he left." I half-lied.

"W-what did he say?" He asked timidly.

I shrugged, "About the same as you. That you had a fight. He didn't say what about though..." He nodded once, staring at the ground once more. "If I may," I mused, "what _was_ the fight about?" A long while he paused, almost terrified to speak.

But the moment past eventually and he looked to my collarbone, "Just things. About distance and whatnot. Nothing to concern yourself with..."

"Well it must be if he's just up and disappeared." I protested, shifting to my right hip.

"Look. Can you just call Rachel if he stops by again? She's downstairs right now and we're going around the city looking for him." He concluded, nodding once in farewell before disappearing down the hall. With that I stepped back into my apartment and shut the door lightly, turning for the couch.

But I froze when I saw Kurt sitting up some, clutching the blanket to his diaphragm, his eyes somewhat wide. I sighed and my eyes softened, walking back to the couch. "He's here..?" He whispered. I nodded, sitting next to him.

"Rachel's with him. looking for you." I replied, "I'm sure Santana and Dani probably are too." He frowned at my words as his eyes dropped, leaning back against the couch. "You should call your dad right now. He's probably scared to death."

"My dad knows?!" His voice raised, sitting up on his knees.

"Blaine called him to see if maybe you'd gone home to be with him. He called everyone." I explained. "Did you bring your phone with you?" He shook his head and I sighed again, reaching behind the couch for the home phone and handing it to him, "Call him. I don't care if you restrict the number, just call him."

"I'm okay dad, safe and sound. I promise." I listened to Kurt on the phone with his father, going silent when I'd hear a very slight murmuring on the other line from the kitchen washing dishes. Yes, _washing dishes_. I care about cleanliness. Plus I was keeping myself busy while Kurt made sure at least _someone_ knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm staying at a friend's place for now... Yes, he's safe. I promise... Yes, I'll call Santana and let her know... No, dad. Please just... _Please_ don't tell him..."

I unplugged the sink and grabbed a towel, drying off my hands before grabbing a plate and wiping it dry. "I can't tell you. But as soon as he goes back to Lima, I promise I'll explain everything... I can't right now... Alright. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you... Bye." He set the phone in his lap, staring down at it with such sad eyes from my peripheral. My eyes softened, setting the plate down and walking to him, sitting down and leaning back. "He thinks I should find Blaine and talk things out." Then he scoffed, reaching a hand behind his head, "Meanwhile he has no idea _why_ he's looking for me..."

"_Are_ you going to talk to him?" I asked, turning my body to face him.

"What's the point?" He hissed, leaning against the couch on his side now, "Say we talk. Say we somehow make up. Say he cheats on me again and the same thing happens once more. Somehow we always end up back together because of the way he talks!" He almost shouted. "I don't want to be in that kind of relationship again, Elliott. I don't want to be with him."

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever answer he was going to give, I sat up some, staring intently into his eyes, "What do you want then?" His eyes suddenly softened, staring at me in silence a while.

At some point though, a hand rested on my cheek and he shifted closer, my eyes slipping shut as his lips brushed mine, kissing back. My hands slipped around to his lower back as he climbed onto my lap, moaning into his lips. But he pulled away eventually, staring down at me and swallowing before he finally spoke. "You." He whispered, eyes alternating between mine, "I want you."

My eyes softened and I tilted my head down, resting my forehead to his chest. He kissed into my hair, arms wrapping over the back of my neck while mine tightened around his lower back, holding him close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kurt's POV)<strong>_

Sitting in a cab I stared nervously out the strangely clean window, practically squeezing Elliott's wrist tight as possible. The sun was just barely peeking through the clouds crowding the sky and all I could think of was what we could be walking into. I called Rachel to stop their search and agreed to meet with them all at the apartment the next day around five. Now that it was so close to happening, I was petrified. Facing Blaine again. Talking to him about all this. Trying _not_ to break down when I do. Having everyone else witness us.

Having Elliott witness us.

When a finger brushed along my jaw I was pulled from my thoughts, looking to the tall black-haired man beside me in his cobalt eyes, leaning into his touch. "I'll be with you every step through whatever happens." He whispered, "As long as you want me to." My eyes softened, tenderly taking his wrist in my grasp, leaning in. He kissed me soft, sweet, but brief. When he pulled away, I rested against his arm, relaxing just a little the rest of the ride.

When the cab eventually stopped in front of the apartment building I tensed once more, handing money to the driver before stepping out. Elliott came behind me resting a hand on my back, kissing the side of my ear. "Ready?" He asked.

I turned to him and his hand began to drop, but I slipped mine inside and he gripped, waiting until I started for the front doors and following close behind. The elevator ride up was almost as quiet, but even more tense. Elliott held me close, the feel of his warmth only a little calming to my nerves. But once we reached our floor nothing could calm me anymore.

When we officially reached the door I froze, staring hard at the floor. "You okay?" I heard Elliott ask behind me.

"No." I huffed, glancing to him, "But I can't just disappear, can I?" He smiled at that, coming closer and cupping my cheek, diving for my lips. I moaned, arms wrapping around his neck while we kissed, biting back a whine when he pulled away.

"If you need to, afterward, you can grab a few things and stay with me for a while, okay?" He assured, his eyes so tender, it was a wonder I didn't shatter right there staring into his eyes. If I did, I'd probably need a shirt or two, considering right now I was wearing one of his. But it was animal print, so who was I to complain?

Still, I nodded then shrugged, eyes dropping to his chest, "We should go in now." His jaw clenched some, nodding once. With that I knocked a few times on the door, taking a step back and grasping his hand once more before it slowly slid open.

The first person I saw was Rachel, who immediately froze the very second she saw me. "I'm a little late. You know how crazy traffic is here."

Next thing I knew her arms were wrapped tight around my neck, face tucked in the nape. "I was so worried." She said before pulling away, turning to Elliott. "You lied, didn't you?" She almost hissed at him and my grip tightened on his hand a little.

"If you knew the full story, you'd understand." He assured, stroking over my skin with his thumb, which would've been soothing had my nerves not been this far out of warmth. She looked like she wanted to argue, but instead kept her mouth shut, stepping aside to let us pass. The moment I looked to the living room I noticed Dani, Santana, and Blaine in there. Dani was reclined against Santana on the couch, but stood the very moment they noticed us. Blaine was already staring.

His eyes were swollen slightly, light red rims around them. Even from this distance I could see his nails were chewed down to the pink. His hair was gelled back, but messy, like he'd been running fingers through it constantly. I'd never. Never. seen him this. Not even the last time he'd admitted to cheating on me.

Almost immediately he stood, his eyes widening as he stepped closer, "Kurt," he breathed, starting to walk closer, "I'm so sorry. I-" I stepped back, closer to Elliott, and he froze, eyes widening further. "Baby, I-"

"Please don't call me that." I protested, every shed of fear suddenly disappeared from my body. "I am _not_ your baby."

He opened his mouth, then shut it with a huff and changed his words, "Can we please talk somewhere more private?"

"Did you tell them?" I asked, ignoring his plead. His lips shut again, eyes softening while they drifted, "Answer me, Blaine."

"Please, Kurt. Let's talk somewhere private so we can talk this out."

"There's nothing to discuss, Blaine. Not anymore." I raised my voice only a little, releasing Elliott's hand and taking a step closer, "Now answer my question before I kick you out of my apartment right now."

"No, I didn't tell them!" He finally answered, "I wanted to talk to you in private so we can fix this."

"What is there to fix?!" I barked, "After what you did-"

"_Whoa, whoa_, wait a minute!" Santana interrupted, standing from the couch and walking to stand by Elliott. "Before this cat fight continues between the happy/not happy couple, I think we at least deserve to know what this is about."

With that everyone looked to Blaine, waiting for an explanation and he huffed soft, looking directly at me, "I made a mistake. A _big_ _mistake_! For that I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, so now it's _one_ mistake?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Blaine." Rachel called and I looked to her, her eyes turned wide, "Did you...?" A sigh left his lips from behind me and she turned her attention back to me, shaking her head, "Kurt, I had no idea-"

"Seriously," Santana blurted and we all looked to her, "will _someone_ tell me what's going on?!"

"Blaine cheated on Kurt." A familiar voice finally spoke up and I dropped my eyes, standing still while everyone looked to Elliott. "Not just once but through every gig Pamela Lansbury has done. That's why he hasn't come to any of our shows." He explained calmly. "Kurt came to me the night he went missing and has been there since. And when you guys came to my apartment, he was sleeping on the couch."

"Wait." Santana replied, "Am I the only one who didn't see this coming?! I mean, _really_?" She gestured between Blaine and I, "You two are the very face of happy gay engaged teen couples, you rarely fight, and for another thing," she gestured directly to Blaine, "ever heard of a hand, dude?" Blaine's eyes rolled at that last comment.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice softened, walking closer, "can we please go somewhere quiet and talk this out?" Then he gestured to everyone else, "Or maybe you guys could all go somewhere so we could talk here?"

"Nice try-" Rachel spat, but I stopped her.

"Can you guys... give us a minute?" I asked, looking to her. "Please?" Her eyes widened a little, but softened soon enough and she nodded, looking over to Santana.

One by one they all headed for the door, but Elliott walked to me, his hand resting on my shoulder and speaking soft. "I'll be right outside." He assured. I nodded and he leaned in, kissing into my hair before following everyone out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter! Yes, they're pretty short, compared to the first chapter, but as you should know, this was originally supposed to be a one shot. <strong>_

_**Oh, and while I wait for feedback, I'll probably be in the middle of watching tonight's GLEE! FRICKEN TRIO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second last chapter. I actually don't want this fic to end, but I'm glad you guys have enjpyed the journey so far. This chapter is basically the climax(hehe) of the story, just a heads up. Next chapter is mostly just Kurt and Elliott together. stuff happens. 'nuff said... **_

_**Anyways, read and review. Maybe one day there will be a sequel. I don't know! Just saying, it's a possibility. Also, this first part is Kurt's POV.**_

* * *

><p>When I looked back to Blaine, he was eyeing the door a while before his eyes dropped. "So you were at Elliott's the whole time." He mused, "You let everyone think you'd disappeared. Rachel started thinking the worst. I was so worried."<p>

I scoffed at that, walking past him to the living room. "'Cause it's _my_ fault you cheated, causing me to run to my _friend_ for comfort and not pick up any of your calls." I drawled. "I mean, really. Who runs to someone for comfort after being told the man you're _engaged_ to has been cheating on you for months!?"

"You were never there!" He protested, "You ran off to _New York_ while I was trapped in Lima! I was alone."

"Now I'm glad you had time alone so I could learn what kind of person you really are." I retorted and he paused. "It was a waste for you to come here, since there isn't anything to fix at this point."

"We can _still_ try to fix it." He tried.

"And how?" I hissed, "_Forgive and forget?_ Have me sleep with someone else? How about we just officially end this? Because being this far apart and waiting for you to come to NYADA seems to be the cause of all this! Or is it the fact you just can't keep it in your pants for a while longer?" His jaw clenched at that last remark. But I really didn't give a damn anymore. "I love you, Blaine. I always will. You were my first love, that can never change." I assured, eyes softening as tears began to fill them, "But I can't be with you anymore. Not if this is how it's going to be. It's unhealthy for the both of us."

"Kurt..." He breathed, walking closer.

I shook my head as a tear left my eye, "I'll give you some money for a cab to take you to the train station." My eyes dropped to his chest, "I'll be there in Lima in time for graduation." I could easily tell he wanted to protest, but for once he only nodded, turning for the door.

When he reached it, he turned back to face me, "Just... One question." I nodded, "I know Elliott likes you and that you even like him." He paused a second, like he was scared to ask the question. "Have... Did something ever... Happen... between you two?" I huffed at that, looking at the floor for a moment.

"Yes." I answered, a little surprised his expression didn't change at my reply. I stood there as he pulled the door open, disappearing into the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Elliott's POV)<strong>_

It felt like _years_ while we all waited in the hall, unable to hear anything Kurt and Blaine were saying through the solid brick walls. Dani was cross-legged on the floor, Santana leaned against the wall across from me doing the same, and Rachel pacing back and forth down the hall.

"Will you chill out, Berry?" Santana pleaded, rolling her eyes.

"How could Kurt not tell me what happened?!" The actress exclaimed, "I mean, I'm his best friend! He's supposed to tell me everything! But instead he disappears and doesn't even tell _me_ where he's gone!?"

"Please." Santana sighed, "Were you even listening? He was with Elliott, who, I'm pretty sure, is his _actual_ best friend. Get over it!"

Suddenly the door began to slide open and when I looked, Blaine was walking out, his eyes drifting to see us before staring directly at me. He walked closer, staring up at me with anger in his eyes. Hurt, even. No idea what he even had the _right_ to be hurt about, given his position. "If you _ever_ hurt him, I swear I'll tear you to shreds without second thought." He hissed before passing us, heading for the elevator. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as he disappeared from sight, but the moment I no longer saw him, I turned and walked back into the apartment to find Kurt.

He was standing in the living room, arms wrapped around his midsection and his eyes pointed to the ground, tears falling from his eyes. My eyes softened at the sight, rushing to him. But he met me half way, gripping at my shirt and tucking his face in my chest, my arms wrapping tight around him. "It's okay, Kurt." I whispered, kissing into his hair, "Relax, baby. It's okay. I got you." I heard footsteps of the others entering the apartment. But neither of us pulled away. We only stood there, my arms wrapped protectively around him while he held on to my shirt.

That night we spent at Kurt's.

Santana decided to crash at Dani's to give Kurt some space. Or to avoid all the awkward. Either one. Rachel refused to leave, though. Then again, she didn't really have another place to go.

He'd leant me a pair of pajama pants too big for him and we were both sitting on the couch while Rachel walked in from the kitchen with a cup of hot cocoa, setting it on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, sitting on the chair next to the couch while he reclined against my chest, my arms wrapped around his stomach and a quilt draped as high as his collar.

"I could be worse..." He replied in almost a mumble, "I could be numb to the very core and be unable to consume literally anything, even words."

"Give it time." I whispered with a slight smile and he turned over, crossing his arms over my chest and resting his head on top, staring at me with such tender eyes. "If you've gotten through this once, you'll do it again." A faint smile pulled at his lips, tilting his head to rest on his cheek.

"The first time he told me he cheated, we still slept in the same bed and he left the next day." he explained, "Then he wouldn't stop apologizing, even after I'd gotten in… I think it was a relationship. We never really kissed or anything…" Then he looked to Rachel, laughing soft, "I ended up screwing him both in a limousine at my old teachers' wedding, and a hotel during the reception. If I have to do this again, I'm glad I have you beside me instead." My smile widened a little at the story, bringing a hand to his cheek, brushing my knuckles along his skin and his eyes slipped shut at the touch.

"So it's finally happening. Huh?" Rachel smirked and we both looked to her, watching as she pointed a finger going back and forth between us, "You two...?" At that I looked back to Kurt, a little frozen at her assumption. He had the same look on his face. Despite all that's happened, we'd never truly spoke of what it all meant. What it meant for the two of us. After all, were we...?

His eyes softened, but before either of us could even think of what to say, she stood from her chair, "Try not to do anything too cute, too gross or too loud. I'm off to bed. Goodnight!" We watched as she walked to her curtain, disappearing into her room as she pulled the fabric to shield her surroundings.

A sigh left my lips and I looked back to Kurt, his head rested on my chest once more, a soft, low moan rolling in his throat. "You're exhausted." I bluntly pointed out with a tender smile, trailing my fingers up and down his back, "Should I carry you to bed?"

"_Hmmmmm, nooo_." He whined, eyes slipping shut a moment, fighting to open again, "I should finish my cocoa first." I huffed a soft laugh at that, slipping out from beneath him and grabbing the mug off the table, walking to the kitchen to set it on the counter before walking back to the couch. I slipped my hands beneath his back and knees, carefully picking him into my arms and carrying him to his room.

Resting him on the bed, I paused a moment to pull my shirt off, dropping it to the floor before climbing over him. Hovering over him, I leaned in to leave a tender kiss on his forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips. But as I went to pull away a hand rested on my cheek and his head lifted a little, kissing me again just a little harder, drawing me back. My hand brushed along his clothed thigh, slipping beneath his shirt and running over his skin. He gasped into my lips from the contact and I pulled away to stare down at him. "Am I moving too fast?" I asked in a careful whisper. "I won't try anything tonight."

"No, I'm fine." He assured, his eyes fighting to stay open while he stared up at me in the dark. My eyes softened with a smile, kissing him again. But brief this time.

I dropped to his side and turned to face him, watching as he reached under the covers, soon revealing his pajama pants and tossing them aside, curling close. "I hate wearing pants to bed." He whispered tiredly, nestling my neck. I only smiled at the gesture, wrapping an arm around his slender waist, his leg entangling with mine while he drifted in my arms. Despite all that's happened these past few days, I didn't think about any of it the moment we snuggled like this. None of it mattered anymore. Having Kurt in my embrace with no one to tear him away, I didn't care about anything anymore. Only what was happening now mattered.

Whether or not it would be the last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter is last chapter. I know, but it's got to be done... <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes. This is the final chapter of "Marry The Night". Thank you so much for sticking at my side through this journey, I'm so greatful to have such great spirited people who enjoy my work and encourage me to do more!**_

_**On that note, a few of you have brought up the idea for a sequel. Which I would enjoy. BUT! BUT! BUT! I need ideas and a vote. Let me know whether you think this journey should end at this chapter OR continue in a second fic (maybe with more and longer chapters...) in the comments section! Or if you have any other fic idea for this ship as a one shot or multi-chapter. I wanna know! **_

_**Also, for those of you who have heard about the upcoming tour, Queen and ADAM LAMBERT are touring Canada and the US! On that note, I'M GOING! GAH! Sorry but I'm so pumped for this! Adam is my idol. He's the reason I'm not afraid to be myself and why I'm still alive. I wear the 'Aftermath' wing pendant on my neck like a religious symbol, because of a really long story about how Aftermath was my escape when I was bullied fiercely about two years ago FOR two years and even before. So seeing him in my city is really something for me, no matter the price of the tickets. **_

_**I'll stop now and leave you to read what I've left for you guys here. Enjoy and leave a review! Also, this is in Kurt's POV.**_

* * *

><p>"How can you... Be so... <em>Hnnnnnn<em>... Tireless- _Ah_!" I moaned, fingers clawing between his shoulder blades as he thrust faster, harder into me. I was pretty sure at this point his entire back was _littered_ with red lines.

"Not.. My fault... You're so... Enticing..." He breathed, biting into my neck again. I threw my head back as another cry fell off my lips, arching far into him. Barely any part of my body was touching the couch at this point and I could barely see anything with the stars dancing in my vision, tearing moans and cries of pleasure-tinged-pain from my lips.

"Trying to make me permanently immobile, Gilbert?" I teased, gasping loud when he was suddenly sitting up on his knees with my back rested against the couch, taking him so much deeper inside. My teeth clenched at the feeling, having him so- so _deep_ inside, eyes heavy.

"Is that a complaint?" He raised a brow, then leaned down for my neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck and shoulder. I moaned at the warm wetness of his tongue, breath lodged in my throat when his hips suddenly bucked, shoving further into me and a quick breath fell off his lips, fanning over my burning skin.

"Five-_Ha_!" I moaned as he pulled out a little, "Five times..." I dropped my head back to rest on the back of the couch, bringing one hand to grip his soft black locks, the other stretching out to my side and gripping the pleather fabric. "Without any condoms too..."

"I told you-" he broke off in a growl, thrusting back in shallow, "we should at least try it." He thrust again, a little longer, a little harder, making my eyes slip shut at the sensation, tugging once on his hair. "You refused even one."

"It took you... So long to... _Cum_! With one on- _ah_!" I retorted, arching far into him when he suddenly thrust so much deeper, so much harder into that certain spot. But after he did he stopped a moment to let me catch my breath and I relaxed a little, eyes opening some to smirk weak at him, "Or do you like it better when I suck you off whenever I cum too soon?" Soon lips pressed to mine and I moaned soft, my other hand leaving the couch to join the other in his hair.

A long while we only kissed like that. Unmoving. Unbreaking. Only loving. When he did pull away though, his head rested on mine, whispering to me, "I love you." My eyes fluttered open, staring soft at him.

One hand drifted from his hair to his cheek and his eyes opened to stare deep into mine. A smile pulled at my lips staring up at him, hearing those words from his freckled lips. He loved me. He'd always shown it through the months we've been officially a couple and even before, but never has he said it. I mean I knew, but this was the first time it ever came in words. But it never needed to be.

He loved me.

"I love you more." I finally replied, pulling him down for another kiss. He moaned low into my lips, his hands massaging into my hips, one hand drifting to my thigh and slipping beneath. He pulled away slightly, lifting my calf onto his shoulder and kissing me again, pulling away before I could return it. Slowly he pulled out to the head and I tilted my head back, biting down on my bottom lip to suppress a whimper. But he kissed me once more, relaxing me every time his lips touched mine.

He tucked his face in my neck, slowly pushing back into me and I rested my head back, breath lodged in my throat with my mouth wide, eyes squeezed shut. When he was back in he paused a moment, then began to pull out, just as slow, repeating the steps over and over. A whine fell off my lips, knowing he was teasing, making sure not to hit that spot but merely breeze over it. I was trying to get him to thrust, digging my heels into his lower back, tugging on his hair, but he kept steady, nipping at my neck.

Groaning in annoyance I tugged _hard_ on his hair, pulling his head back and diving for his neck, biting down on the sweat-ridden flesh. He hissed loudly, thrusting once, hard. Harder than I was even begging for. But nonetheless it brought billions of stars across my vision and I released his neck, crying out in pure pleasure into his skin. Suddenly a hand was gripping my hair and my head was pulled back, staring up into his eyes as he thrust again, faster, just as hard though.

Again he kissed me, hard, and I moaned into his lips, arching as he thrust again. At this angle he could reach even deeper within me, white flashing my vision. Not orgasm white, but if he kept hitting that spot that often and that hard, I'd soon come undone. I loved how he did this to me. How he brought me to a blissful mess. How he devoured me in such a way I begged for. Never did I beg with words. No matter how he tried, I'd always get what I needed without so much as a '_please_'.

How he embraced me, held me as if I was the very last thing on earth. How he held me close as possible during and after, before even. Anytime convenient, he held me to him and not once had I even a thought of complaint. To be completely honest, being in Elliott's embrace was the best thing possible in my book.

Suddenly everything went completely white and I cried out, splattering over my stomach and chest, no doubt over Elliott's too. Two more thrusts before a warm liquid surged through my backside, making me arch and moan at the strange yet somewhat nice sensation.

Coming down from the blissful high I was currently caught in, he carefully set my leg down, leaning in for my neck to leave a trail of lazy, tender kisses along my skin. Again I moaned, tired from what we'd been busying ourselves with all day. All week, really. It wasn't even a fact of nothing to talk about or boredom or even simply being horny. To be honest I didn't know what to call it. Simply that we wanted to? That we could? Who was stopping us, after all? It's been six months since what happened. Since we became '_Kelliott_', as Rachel likes to call it. Wherever that came from. Elliott thought it was cute almost as much as the amount of meals he makes with curry whenever he cooks. Seriously, how does someone not get sick of that much curry?!

"You may need to call in sick tomorrow for work..." He muttered into my neck with a chuckle.

"It's your fault." I protested with a smile, turning my head to kiss his cheek. "We do this any more, I'll need to call in for early retirement and hospitalization..." He huffed a laugh, kissing my neck once more.

"Do you dislike when I take care of you?" He teased, pulling away to look at me finally.

"Shut up and kiss me." My eyes rolled and I tugged him down, kissing him soft. He smiled into my lips, bringing one hand up into my hair and stroking it from my face, the other running up and down my thigh.

* * *

><p>"Your dad called earlier." Elliott called, walking to the couch with a bowl of popcorn, "He wants to know if you're coming home for your friends' graduation. Your old classmates are going." I smiled as he sat next to me, setting the bowl on the coffee table and curling an arm around me, kissing my temple.<p>

"Only if you come with me." I replied, tilting my head to look up at him. "Otherwise, it'll be hell the entire trip."

"What will I do there?" He protested, "I'm basically known as _the guy who ended your engagement_. I doubt you need to deal with that."

"First of all, screw what anyone thinks of you. You've done nothing wrong." I assured, turning around & climbing onto his lap, pecking his lips once, "For another thing, whether you're there or not, someone to _You_ are my boyfriend, which makes you untouchable by law." He smiled at that, kissing my chin. "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied, nipping at my bottom lip. "And I will show you as much as possible-" he cut off, kissing my neck, "-every moment possible-" he kissed my lips, then pulled away to stare up at me, "- before we have to leave." I returned a smile, gasping when I was suddenly flat on my back with him hovering over me, his bulge pressing into mine. My eyes slipped shut from the pressure, a shaken breath falling off my lips.

"M-maybe we should wait- wait until..." I tried to protest. He didn't reply. He only leaned down, leaving butterfly kisses along my neck, hips pressing a little more into mine. "E-Elliott..." I breathed, "I have school... Tomorrow and early... Rehearsal..." The pressure left after my plead, but his lips began trailing along to my jaw, tongue grazing down to my chin before he kissed down the front of my throat, his fingers running along the waistband of my pajama pants. "Elliott, wai-"

"I won't do that if you don't want me to." He assured, trailing kisses along my chest. "Right now, just relax." His kisses lowered to my stomach and I tilted my head back a bit, my eyes slipping shut.

A gasp escaped when cold air suddenly breezed over the tip of my dick, eyes fluttering some. My eyes cracked open, biting down on my lip when soft, moist lips pressed to the head, my breath fallen just a little heavier. A moan fell off my lips and my chest arched just a little when a wet muscle brushed along the shaft base to tip, eyes squeezed shut a half second before fluttering open and tilting my head down to stare at him. His pointer and thumb were wrapped securely around the base, eyes on me as he left slow kisses all over my member taking his sweet time. Another moan slipped just from watching him, my eyes heavy while I fought to keep them open. When he nipped though, just once, light, my back arched further and I dropped my head back into the cushion, breath caught in my throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" He teased, licking a long strip base to tip, causing a faint moan mixed with a whine to fall from my lips, shaking my head. I couldn't speak. I didn't need to. "Alright." He breathed.

My eyes shot open as something wet wrapped around the head, looking back to Elliott. His lips were wrapped tight around my member, taking me slowly, my mouth fallen open as I watched him. He'd take just a little more, then pull back up to the head, brushing his tongue along the tip before pulling down again, taking more. His hands massaged my inner thighs, blue eyes on me the entire time, humming down my shaft when I was all the way in.

I threw my head back at the vibrations, crying out, bringing one hand into his hair and tugging rough. Groaning against my shaft, a finger was suddenly pushing into me and I whimpered at the intrusion, tugging again.

* * *

><p>"First kiss." I said, trailing my fingers over the freckles on his chest. Just saying, he's absolutely covered in them. He huffed, running his own fingers over my back, my head rested on his stomach with his on the pillow.<p>

"Eighth grade." He replied, looking to the ceiling, "She was my best and _only_ friend. She wore leather jackets, boots, red dyed hair, and was a complete smart ass." He laughed, shaking his head, "My parents _hated_ her!"

"Your first kiss was a girl?" I smiled and he nodded, glancing back to me.

"And I was hers." He added, "One night I was at her house way past curfew and we were watching Rocky Horror. She started talking about how special your first kiss is supposed to be and what a croc of shit that was. Then it just happened I guess!" Giving him that 'not bad' nod, I kissed his skin, turning to rest on my cheek. "Who was yours?" He asked. After a moment my eyes drifted to my hand, a faint sigh falling from my nose.

"High school. I was always the gay kid in gay clothes getting tossed in the dumpster by jocks or 'rebels'." I explained, "My stepbrother was quarterback. But he was never like that. He was always the good guy that would step in whenever he saw trouble." He hummed at that and a smile pulled at my lips. "One guy on his team was always using the word '_fag_', always picking on me in particular. I thought one day he was going to kill me..." I took a deep, slow breath, letting it go before I finally got to the point, "One day I'd finally had enough courage and confronted him in the locker room when he was alone. He got really angry when I wouldn't back down on figuring out his problem... Then he just kissed me." His hand paused on my back, watching me for a long moment while I still stared at my hand. "I got so scared that when he went to kiss me again I bolted out of there fast as I could. My parents later switched me to an all-boys private school where Blaine was going."

"So that's when you met?" He asked.

I shook my head with a slight smile, "Actually the glee club sent me as a spy to see the competition before that. Blaine caught on to my game, then have me a small pep talk about the guys bullying me." My brow twitched once and I smirked a little, "He actually sent me a text saying '_courage_' before I went to confront the guy."

"Ah..." He laughed, triling his hand up my back once more, past my neck into my hair and resting there. "Did you ever see that guy after?"

"Last time I saw him was in the hospital." I replied, looking to him finally, "After everyone found out he was gay, he tried hanging himself." His smile faded at that, eyes dropping. I reached one hand to him, lifting myself some as I cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze back to mine. "He's still alive." I assured, smiling sweet, "He's doing better now, at least that's what my dad says. It's nothing to worry about."

"I just... Never knew about that part of your life..." He whispered, bringing both hands to cup my face, scanning over my eyes. "I'm glad it wasn't you."

"Please!" I laughed, climbing on him to straddle his hips, "Why deny the world all _this_ because of some idiots with no vocabulary or fashion sense?"

"It would be so terribly tragic!" He gasped, resting his hands on my hips. "Pamela Lansbury would never exist, Santana and Rachel would've never been friends..."

"You wouldn't have me on top of you right now..." I mused, trailing one hand along his chest. He smirked at that, sliding his hands down my sides to my thighs, running slowly up and down, massaging the muscles. I hummed at the soothing yet somewhat stimulating movement, leaning down to kiss his lips. "I wish we could be just like this, forever." At that he smiled into my lips, brushing his tongue along my bottom lip.

Before I could even think to give him entry there was a series of loud knocking at the door. "_Fuck_." He hissed under his breath, my forehead resting on his. "Just... one day..." He muttered, tilting his head to kiss me once more, flipping us over so I was rested on the sheets before he pulled away, hovering over my lips. "I'll be back." He whispered.

I laid there as he slipped from the bed, disregarding the pajama pants sitting on the floor while heading for the door. My eyes rolled on a smirk, sitting up a little. "At least put a robe on!" I called after him, "Or else I'll be hearing about it the next time I _actually_ go home..."

"It happens again," he warned, walking back into the room and grabbing the pants off the floor, looking to me, "I'm making you answer in nothing but a pink thong."

"If you got me in a thong, you would never let me leave this room." I retorted, grabbing the sheets and pulling them high as my diaphragm, leaving one leg free as he disappeared into the other room, eyes slipping shut as I rested my head once more, listening to their conversation. But as soon as the door opened, what words that came had suddenly ruined my entire day.

"Santana kicked me out again!" Rachel's _distraught_ voice echoed through the apartment and my eyes shot open, relaxed expression now frozen in realization of what this meant. "Please tell me Kurt's here. I need a friend right now." Soon the jab of heels on wood flooring came, getting louder the closer she came to my room.

"H-he's probably still sleeping. He's supposed to be booked all day tomorrow." Elliott tried to excuse and my eyes widened a moment, turning on my side and closing my eyes, turning my face into the pillow some to look unconscious. When the heels were at their loudest they suddenly stopped and I knew she was at the door. "Rachel-"

"It's not even nine." She said to him, "How is he already asleep?"

"He went to bed early so he can wake up early for rehearsal." He tried to explain, "Then he has school and work right after. It's hectic for him right now."

"Rehearsal?! For what?" She protested, crossing her arms, "Since when does he have_ auditions _coming up?!"

"If you paid just a little more attention to others, you'd have known he has a show that starts in five days and has been working his ass off whenever he can."

"Well how am I supposed to know when I'm busy doing magazine shoots, interviews, performing almost every night-"

I could just imagine Elliott's eyes roll. "We all get it." He retorted, "You're a big star. But wouldn't it be more comfortable to stay in a hotel instead of crashing on my couch?"

"After this series of torturous events Santana has put me through, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking the couch..."

"Actually-" he went to protest, but I faked a groggy moan(not all fake. After all, today had tired me out more than anything), turning on my other side. After I moved it went quiet a while, then Elliott sighed, "Can we please talk in the living room? I don't want to wake him."

"I'm already up." I muttered, turning on my back and sitting up, eyes opening to stare at them. "And I doubt you really want to sleep on any of the furniture after today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising a brow and my eyes rolled.

"Don't make me say it." I pleaded, looking to Elliott, "Can you grab my pants? We have a lady in our presence." I smiled teasing at him. He did as asked, reaching in the drawer by the door for a pair of pajama pants, walking back to the bed to hand it to me. "Thank you." I whispered, taking his wrist in my grasp, smiling into his lips when he kissed me.

When he walked back to the door, he gestured to the living room, looking back to Rachel, "Can I make you some tea?" She nodded, following him out of the room. I took in a long breath then huffed, taking my pants and slipping out from beneath the covers and slipping them on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once more... <em>**

**__**I need ideas and a vote! **__**

**__** Let me know whether you think this journey should end at this chapter OR continue in a second fic (maybe with more and longer chapters...) in the comments section! Or if you have any other fic idea for this ship as a one shot or multi-chapter. I wanna know! **__**

**__**Other than that, I guess this is the end. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have. Seeing all your reviews, follows, and favorites truly does make my day. I'm very sad to say goodbye for now, but I hope it was worth it. So far, it is. ;) **__**


	6. Update!

Hey, guys! CG Love here!

I felt the need to update in response to the many reviews coming in in regards to Marry The Night.

I'd like to let you all know I am in the midst of writing the sequel to this fic. I'm on the second chapter actually. But I don't think I'll actually post until I'm around to the fourth or fifth chapter, in which I will update THIS fic to let you know once the sequel is up. All I can hint out right now is that there will be a return of Blaine, along with a new character that isn't exactly new to the show, but will actually come into the light. Also, I will add that I will not be cutting down on smut in the sequel. But those are the only things I can say for now.

I promise I will update as soon as I reach a desired amount of chapters and let you guys know once it's up.

Until then, keep the love going! Leave more reviews, maybe even give me ideas of what you'd like me to include in the sequel as a few of you already have. Yes, I DO read each and every review I receive for ALL my fics, so your ideas and views will NOT be ignored.

Love you guys!

- CGLove


	7. LISTEN CLOSELY AND PLEASE DONT HATE ME

**_GLAMBERTS! GLEEKS! GLEEKBERTS! SHIPPERS! GUYS! _**

(Yes, I'm writing this from my phone and it's really annoying to deal with. But I couldn't just leave you all in the dark.)

I AM NOW FOUR CHAPTERS INTO THE SEQUEL FOR MARRY THE NIGHT, BUT WE'VE RUN INTO TWO PROBLEMS...

FIRST OFF MY COMPUTER IS BUSTED SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD UNTIL IT IS FIXED. THAT IS WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IN THE LAST LITTLE WHILE. I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, BUT ITS GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER BEFORE YOU GUYS WILL BE ABLE TO READ UP ON MY LATEST WORKS.

I PROMISE TO LET YOU KNOW AS SOON AS MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AND FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME, AS WELL AS MAKING THIS FIC AND ADORABLE SHIP SO POPULAR, I WILL BE UPLOADING THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ONCE I GET THE CHANCE!

Where was I?

RIGHT!

SECOND PROBLEM!

I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP WITH A SMALL BIT IN THE SEQUEL! BEST ANSWER GETS A CAMEO WITH THEIR CHOICE OF NAME.

**_ IF KURT AND ELLIOTT WERE TO DO A ROMANTIC/HEARTFELT DUET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? YOU CAN DO A MAXIMUM OF TEN SUGGESTIONS AND REMEMBER TO ADD THE NAME OF YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU WANT TO BE INCLUDED! _**

ALSO, I CAN'T GIVE YOU MUCH ABOUT THE SEQUEL. BUT I CAN TELL YOU THAT IT IS SET A LITTLE IN THE FUTURE AND THEN JUMPS SOME YEARS FURTHER AHEAD. ALSO, IT ISNT THE HAPPIEST SETTING BUT IF I DID IT ALL HAPPY-GO-LUCKY THERE WOULDN'T BE TOO MUCH TO GO ON. SORRY!

THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU FOR NOW! I AM DOING MY BEST TO GET EVERYTHING FIXED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'RE A LITTLE UPSET WITH MY ABSENCE.

IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES ABOUT MY FICS AND WHATNOT, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE PART OF THE GLAMILY, FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Vikkadee97

I ALSO POST RANDOM STUFF ON TUMBLR: Bi-corn97

AND WILL ALWAYS ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. TRUST ME. I DON'T GO OUT MUCH.

UNTIL THEN, I'LL DO WHAT I CAN SO I CAN START UPLOADING AGAIN.

-C. G. LOVE.


End file.
